1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a system and method for providing transit-based route alternatives to a user.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Navigation systems are commonly utilized by individuals to obtain navigation routes to desired destinations. An individual typically enters a desired destination into the navigation system via an interface and based on retrieved Global Positioning System (GPS) information and stored maps, the navigation system generates and provides to the individual, via a display, a multi-step route from the individual's current location to the desired destination. As the individual follows the multi-step route and completes different portions of the route, the display is updated to account for the changing location of the individual and the next step of the multi-step route that the individual should follow.
Such navigation systems are commonly found in mobile computing devices such as stand-alone navigation systems, mobile phones or other devices and may be utilized in a variety of different situations. For example, an individual may utilize a navigation system enabled mobile device within an automobile to provide driving instructions. In another example, an individual may utilize a navigation system enabled mobile device to provide instructions on how to reach a desired destination while walking. Additionally, in other examples, an individual may use a navigation system enabled mobile device to provide instructions for a multi-mode route (i.e., a route using more than one mode of transportation).